Corazones rotos
by LunaHHr
Summary: De regreso a Londres, Hermione tiene que enfrentarse con aquel chico de ojos grises que le rompió el corazón años atrás. Y Draco, él tiene que hacer de todo para no sucumbir ante esos ojos cafés que tantas noches lo dejaron con insomnio. ¿Es su destino estar juntos? ¿O uno de ellos es demasiado terco como para ser feliz sin sentirse culpable? Oneshot. Dramione.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

Corazones rotos  
 _Por LunaHHr_

Miraba casi con aburrimiento todas las decoraciones navideñas que estaban desperdigadas por todo el departamento de ventas en el supermercado. Se le quedó mirando a un _Santa_ _Claus_ que tocaba, según ella, muy tétricamente un piano de cola mientras sonreía casi, según ella, histéricamente. ¿Quién rayos era el encargado de hacer esos Santas tan diabólicos? Hizo una mueca con la boca al ver a los otros _Santas_ haciendo otras cosas "navideñas". Ver todo eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Todo rojo, todos demasiado felices o fingiendo serlo. La víspera navideña, mucho amor, muchos abrazos... Sí, como no. Pero no hay que mal interpretarla. No odiaba la Navidad. Al menos no por completo -o eso decía-. Solamente tuvo momentos en esa época que eran muy difíciles en su vida en ese momento para recordar que siempre serían difíciles.  
— ¿Granger?—una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos. —No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¡hola!  
La castaña dejó al tétrico _Santa Claus_ en su lugar y se acercó al castaño que la llamaba.  
— ¡Theodore Nott!—saludó sonriendo con amabilidad —Yo debo ser la sorprendida en verte en un supermercado muggle. ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?—preguntó con las cejas fruncidas, fingiendo consternación.  
Theo se acercó un poco más para abrazarla rápidamente y luego mirarla.  
—Caramba, sí que has cambiado.  
Hermione se sonrojó, viendo hacia otra parte.  
—Basta, que sé que sigo igual.  
—No, realmente lo digo en serio.  
No respondió nada, se limitó a sacarle la lengua y sonríele después.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? Según yo, ya no vivías en Londres.  
Antes de responderle, no pudo evitar una mueca y recordar el motivo de su precipitada partida. O mejor dicho, huida.  
—Extrañaba a mis padres.  
Theo la observa detenidamente. Se le veía cambiada, eso era verdad. Su rostro ya no era el de la chica con la que solía platicar de pociones o libros clásicos hasta altas horas de la noche. Seguía siendo menuda, delgada, con cabellos rizados casi cayéndole por la espalda, un poco pecosa y su piel blanca; muy cuidada. Era guapa, sí. Hermione siempre había sido guapa. Y lo que siempre resaltaba su belleza era su inocencia combinada con esa mortal inteligencia que siempre dejaba a relucir con su vasto conocimiento en hechizos, libros, autores y miles de cosas más.  
—Es bueno que estés de vuelta.  
—Lo sé, pero ¿tú? ¿Qué trae al gran Theo Nott a los bajos barrios del mundo de los muggles?—preguntó con dramatismo, ganándose un leve codazo por parte de su amigo.  
—Vengo a comprar algo que mi prometida me pidió. —dijo como si nada, pendiente de la reacción de la chica.  
—Oh—dijo ella sin comprender aún— ¿Qué cosa? Si quieres puedo... —se detuvo de repente— ¿Qué? ¿Prometida? ¿Te vas a casar? ¡Te vas a casar! —casi gritó, llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.  
— ¡Sí!—respondió Theo feliz.  
— ¡Felicidades!—lo abrazó nuevamente. — ¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?  
Theo negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente.  
—Se llama Irina. Y es nacida de muggles.  
Hermione soltó una risotada sin miedo a ser escuchada. Theo entrecerró los ojos, intentando parecer ofendido pero al final solamente asentía con la cabeza.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. —la callaba.  
— ¡Tú! —seguía diciendo entre risas, para luego Theo unírsele.  
—Lo sé, siempre pensamos que sería Draco el que terminaría con una hija de muggles...—dijo sin pensarlo, dejando la oración incompleta.  
Hermione había dejado de reír casi por completo.  
—Theo, tranquilo. —Trató de sonar firme—Han pasado tres años ya. Estoy bien. Y ciertamente, —se encogió de hombros para enfatizar sus palabras—no le guardo ningún rencor.  
Theo se sentía estúpido por haber dicho algo como eso sin pensarlo.  
—Me alegra saber que estás bien, Granger. —dijo con sinceridad.  
Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Insegura de preguntar. Se mordió el labio para no hablar, pero no se contuvo.  
— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó cómo si nada, tratando de que su voz no flaqueara.  
—Bien. Lo veo casi todos los días y todos los viernes con los otros chicos. Está bien, supongo. Sabes cómo es, quiero decir, nunca dice las cosas como son en realidad.  
Ella asintió en respuesta. Vaya que sí lo conocía.  
—Me alegro. —comentó y entrecerró los ojos al ver en el rostro de Theo la sospecha—En serio, me alegro. No le guardo ningún rencor, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy feliz por todos los momentos que pasamos, por todo lo que compartimos. Estoy muy bien ahora, yo...  
— ¿Hermione?  
La aludida volteó para ver a un chico alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes esperándola cerca de los arbolitos artificiales de Navidad para decorar un escritorio.  
—Tus padres y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes—le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella, ignorando la presencia de Theo. —Quieren almorzar en...  
Se detuvo al percatarse del chico castaño.  
—Lo siento, me entretuve viendo a los _Santas_ y luego me encontré con Theo. —señaló al chico.  
Theo sonrió con educación. Estrechándole la mano al chico fornido cuando llegó el momento.  
—Tom, te presento a Theo, un viejo amigo de Hogwarts. Y Theo, te presento a Tom, mi...  
—Novio, mucho gusto.  
Theo alzó las cejas con la sorpresa.  
—Mucho gusto.  
—Igualmente.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que ninguno se atrevió a romper. Tom se había posicionado a lado de Hermione, tomándola de la cintura de manera algo posesiva y protectora. Theo frunció un poco las cejas al recordar quién hacía eso con ella.  
—Bueno, me temo que no los atraso más. —dijo el castaño de repente.  
—Fue bueno verte.  
Theo asintió con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo.  
—Si no te molesta, me gustaría que fueras a la fiesta de mi compromiso. Me encantaría que conocieras a Irina—le dijo Theo un poco más serio—La fiesta será este sábado, a las ocho. Puedo enviarte una lechuza con las especificaciones.  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aunque se sentía dudosa.  
—Trabajo en el departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas, puedes enviarme una lechuza ahí.  
— ¿Ya estás trabajando aquí?-preguntó nuevamente sorprendido.  
Ella asintió.  
—Bueno, te la envío. Y por supuesto, también te espero a ti, Tom. —le dijo amablemente.  
—Sería un placer, gracias. —le contestó con una sonrisa. Ahora que sabía que no tenía ninguna intención con su chica se mostraba muchísimo más accesible.  
 _¿Qué tiene Granger que vuelve locos a sus parejas?_ pensó Theo, recordando sin poder evitarlo aquella vez que Draco se había puesto desquiciado porque pensó que estaba intentando quitarle a Hermione de su lado, solamente porque pasaba algún tiempo con ella en la biblioteca discutiendo temas académicos.

...

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó el rubio sin dar crédito a sus oídos, deteniendo la bebida que con mucho gusto iba a llevar a su boca.

Theo ni siquiera alzó la vista ante su tono de voz. Siguió acomodando papeles que tenía que entregar a la mañana siguiente. Los planes de la fiesta de compromiso habían requerido demasiado de su atención y había descuidado un poco el trabajo. Pero valía la pena. Su prometida valía la pena.

—Vi a Hermione cuando fui a buscar unas...

—No me importa—lo interrumpió secamente—No quiero tenerla toda la fiesta mirándome con ojos de cachorrillo pidiendo que regrese con ella—continuó con una mueca de desagrado en la cara, para luego terminarse su whisky de fuego de un sólo trago.

Theo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No creo que esté detrás de ti toda la noche.

Draco soltó una risita divertida.

— ¿Por qué?

Theo no contestó. Siguió acomodando unos papeles más en una sola carpeta y luego escribió unas cuantas cosas en otras. Decidido a que ignoraría por completo a su amigo.

—No me digas que debido a su depresión engordó—dijo con fingida preocupación. Tomando la botella del bar de su amigo y sirviéndose un poco más. —En ese caso, quizá por la vergüenza de que yo la vea así, me evite toda la noche. —frunció las cejas, como si estuviera sopesando la idea. —Si es así, no tengo problema.

—Se ve bastante bien—musitó Theo después de unos segundos, recordando a la castaña. Se veía exageradamente bien, cierto. Casi se tragó el cuento de que era completamente feliz hasta que el nombre del rubio salió a relucir. Y obviamente, Theo no le iba a mencionar eso a Draco—Sigue igual de encantadora e inocentemente sexy, justo como en séptimo curso. —dijo con malicia, esperando ver una reacción en su amigo.

El rubio, sin embargo, sonrió de lado.

—Dímelo a mí. Me la llevé a la cama. —repuso con tono burlón y guiñándole un ojo.

—Para que no te haya gustado tanto pareces estar demasiado orgulloso de haberlo hecho, ¿no crees?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Fui el único que lo logró.

Theo suspiró, rendido. Jamás podría hacer que su amigo admitiera que estaba loco por Granger. Nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se veía?—preguntó de nuevo su amigo como quien no quiere la cosa. Draco quería más detalles, con lo que le había dicho no podía imaginársela. Solamente aquella chica a la que una vez besó tantas veces hasta que le hizo falta el aire, pero había pasado tanto tiempo... ¡necesitaba detalles! ¿Su cabello seguía cayéndole por la espalda en tirabuzones perfectos? ¿Seguía usando ese brillito rosa en los labios que la hacían ver tan femenina? ¿Seguía odiando usar aretes? ¿Sus ojos color café seguían quitándole el sueño a quien los mirara? ¡Necesitaba detalles!

—Se veía deslumbrante—contestó Theo.

— ¿Deslumbrante como yo? ¡Imposible!

—Tú eres un cerdo despreciable.

—Auch. Cuidado, Theo, puede que lastimes mis sentimientos.

—Tú no tienes sentimientos.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso?—preguntó el rubio, dejando su bebida en la mesita para irse a sentar frente a su amigo. Theo, por otra parte, habiendo terminado de ordenar todos sus papeles, lo miró.

—Dejaste ir a la única mujer en este planeta que pudo haberte hecho feliz. —su tono fue serio, casi consternado.

—Soy feliz—repuso Draco sonriendo de lado y con ojos grises peligrosos. No le agradaba nada cuando Theo se ponía así de profundo respecto a su felicidad. Era atosigante.

—Eres miserable. Y que seas tan sarcástico y alejes a todo aquel que se preocupe por ti más de lo que debería es una gran prueba de ello. —atacó con las cejas fruncidas. Theo lograba verse mayor cuando se ponía así de serio, algo que sólo Draco lograba. Él era la única persona que le daba tantos problemas y preocupaciones.

Draco no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando mientras veía como su amigo se levantaba de su cómoda silla y tomaba sus cosas.

—Ella vendrá a la fiesta. Es un hecho.

Se dirigió a la salida con paso decidido.

—Y su nuevo novio también.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Theo casi sonrió cuando escuchó esa pregunta, pero no aminoró sus pasos. Al contrario, caminó aún más deprisa, así que cuando Draco se levantó él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar sus preguntas.

 _¿Granger tiene novio?_ se preguntó el rubio con las cejas fruncidas. _Imposible_ , seguía pensando y se despeinó sus rubios cabellos, _imposible_ , se repitió una y otra vez hasta el camino hacia su mansión, donde sería la fiesta de compromiso en los próximos días.

...

Tom miraba fijamente a su novia con suma preocupación. Aunque la veía ocupada leyendo unos papeles, firmando otros y yendo para un lado a otro en su oficina, sabía a la perfección que estaba nerviosa. La idea de ver a ese estúpido rubio la seguía alterando.

No dijo nada durante varios minutos. Se limitó a observarla con atención. Llevaba una falda negra que llegaba antes de sus rodillas, una blusa elegante blanca de manga larga, con los cuatro primeros botones desabrochados por tanto ajetreo. Sus rizados cabellos estaban apretados en un chongo descuidado, dejando libres uno que otro tirabuzón que le cubría el rostro preocupado.

Dejó por un momento los papeles que estaba leyendo para ir a su estante de libros, comenzó a saltar para alcanzar uno, pero le era imposible. El libro no estaba a su alcance.

Tom frunció la boca. La vio fruncir el ceño y gemir de frustración.

—Hermione—la llamó, pero ella no le hizo caso. Siguió con sus pobres intentos. —Hermione—volvió a intentar y ella comenzó a jalar la silla para subirse. —Te harás daño—le advirtió con paciencia.

Pero ella se subió y al momento de hacerlo la silla se movió. Tom corrió rápido hacia ella, justo a tiempo para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte contra el suelo.

—Tengo demasiado trabajo—musitó ella con los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas por el susto. —Necesito terminar y luego podremos ir a cenar.

Tom la levantó con suavidad, dejando sus manos en su cintura, haciendo que se apoyara en su escritorio y luego él puso un poco de presión contra su cuerpo.

—Necesitas relajarte, cariño—le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y luego la otra. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y luego a su cuello—Déjame relajarte y...

—No—negó con la cabeza mientras ponía ambas manos en el pecho de su novio—No puedo dejar esto para después.

Tom no se alejó ni un centímetro. Frunció el ceño y la miró con enojo.

—Estás así porque verás a ese idiota mañana por la noche.

Hermione se tensó. No quería admitir que eso la tenía así, pero ¿para qué negarlo? Una cosa era admitírselo a ella misma y otra admitirle a su novio que la idea de ver a su primer amor la ponía con los pelos de punta. Así que negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi trabajo, Tom. Sabes cómo me pongo con cosas del trabajo...

—No me mientas. No después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos, Hermione. No te lo voy a permitir.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Ya no es lo mismo. —susurró. Y sintió el cuerpo de su novio tensarse.

 _¿Está sugiriendo que...?_ Pensó Tom con horror.

—A lo que siento por él, me refiero—aclaró ella mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello de su novio—Pero no puedo mentirte y decirte que ya no me afecta en lo absoluto. Ya no lo amo—siguió diciendo, sintiéndose rara al decir la última parte. Lo sentía más como obligación para decirlo, no tanto como si así lo creyera. ¿O lo había dejado de amar? Necesitaba verlo para saber y esa era la oportunidad perfecta. O quizá se lo había repetido tantas veces los últimos tres años que había terminado por creerlo así. —Es realmente todo. Irán muchas personas que hace años yo no veo, y eso me tiene nerviosa. No sólo es sobre él—le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para que entendiera mejor. No le mentía, realmente la idea de ver a tanta gente la tenía mareada y no se sentía con tantas ganas de ir. Pero Theo era su amigo, y le debía eso.

Tom cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de su novia. Suspiró una vez y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No quiero que sufras, Hermione. No creo poder soportar verte otra vez como cuando te conocí. Estabas tan...—se encogió ante el recuerdo, arrugando la frente por el mal recuerdo. —Eres mi vida. Y no puedo dejar que alguien te haga daño otra vez. No lo voy a permitir.

Hermione le sonrió, sintiéndose dichosa de tener a alguien como él a su lado. Sin pensárselo mucho, lo besó suavemente en los labios y luego apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Pasados unos segundos comenzó a relajarse.

...

El día había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los días habían pasado volando para la castaña que se miraba al espejo dudosa. Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada insatisfecha, un poco insegura de si lo mejor era llevar aquel vestido negro de seda con ese escote en la espalda y esa abertura en la pierna derecha. Jamás en su vida se había puesto algo como eso, pero su madre había insistido en que era la mejor manera de regresar oficialmente al mundo mágico del viejo Londres. Se mordió el labio levemente, sopesando la idea de cambiarse de vestido y mentirle a su madre diciéndole que lo había llevado. Sí, definitivamente eso haría. Sólo tendría que soltarse el cabello que tenía en un elegante chongo con tirabuzones bien marcados y ponerse ese vestido rosa de manga larga que usaba en ocasiones especiales.  
—Ni lo pienses—la regañó Tom desde la puerta de su habitación—Te ves bellísima, Hermione—le dijo con ojos brillantes a medida que se acercaba a ella.  
Vio a Tom desde el espejo abrazarla por la espalda y besarle el cuello descubierto.  
—Causarás paros cardiacos—le dijo en tono burlón—Será mejor que tu amigo haya invitado a medi-magos o será un caos—seguía diciéndole en tono juguetón.  
Hermione frunció la boca, aun sin convencerse.  
—Es tarde—la apremió su novio y sin darle tiempo a que pensara más se la llevó.

Tom había aprendido a manejar en su ciudad natal. Así que no tuvo ningún problema en conducir el auto de su novia hasta lo más cerca que se podía llegar a la famosa Mansión Malfoy, de ahí tendrían que tomar un carruaje para finalmente dar con el lugar. Era cierto que Tom estaba un poco nervioso, pero era bueno fingiendo que estaba perfectamente y que la idea de conocer a todos los amigos de Hermione le emocionaba. Esa última parte era la más fácil, porque era cierta. Pero lo que lo ponía ansioso era conocer y estar en el territorio de ese maldito mal nacido con aires de realeza. Había oído hablar de él desde mucho antes de conocer a Hermione. Sabía a la perfección cuan millonario era el tipo, lo elegante y narcisista que tendía a ser y lo muy patán que era por excelencia, pero jamás lo había visto en persona. Y menos en una situación así.  
—Hemos llegado—le avisó a Hermione mientras salía del auto para irle corriendo abrir la puerta a su novia. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como ella hacía una mueca de disgusto. — ¿Estás bien? Si quieres, nos vamos.  
La vio negar con la cabeza.  
—Le dijimos a Theo que estaríamos aquí.  
Tom asintió con la cabeza, le tendió el brazo y juntos se fueron en silencio hasta el elegante carruaje que era jalado por unos hermosos caballos blancos. No dijeron mucho durante el trayecto, aun cuando Tom se moría por saber qué rayos pasaba por la mente de su novia, no quería interferir. Quizá estaba en una batalla consigo misma y era necesario que la dejara pensar.  
—Bienvenidos a la fiesta de compromiso de la Srita. Cartell y el Sr. Nott. —los recibió un anciano que aparentemente era el mayordomo.  
Tanto Hermione como Tom le dieron las gracias y sus abrigos. Conforme iban caminando, el barullo de gente y las voces era cada vez más fuerte. Hermione gimió en silencio y se aferró al brazo de su novio. Era obvio que él estaría ahí, era su casa. Lo que le había dado valor de ir a la fiesta era saber que Luna, Ginny y Harry estaban invitados ya que conocían a Irina del trabajo y con esas personas la castaña no se iba a sentir en una caja llena de serpientes.  
Hermione buscó con la mirada ojos conocidos, pero no vio ninguno. Comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y que los oídos le chillaban.  
—Tom—se aferró a él con ambas manos. —No creo poder...—le dijo negando con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera terminar él ya la estaba escoltando a la salida.  
— ¡Hermione! —Gritó alguien— ¡Hey, Hermione! ¡Es por aquí! —gritaron y ambos se detuvieron en seco. — ¿A dónde iban? —preguntó Harry en su traje negro, cabello indomable y sus inconfundibles gafas redondas.  
Hermione le sonrió con pesadez. Estaba a punto de decirle que no iba a poder lograrlo cuando Theo apareció acompañado de una mujer muy guapa y de rostro amable.  
— ¡Granger! —Gritó de alegría —Creí que tendría que mandar una tropa para ir a por ti—la abrazó dulcemente y saludó a Tom con la mano.  
—Bueno, en realidad...—comenzó Tom dubitativo.  
—Te íbamos a pedir que nos presentaras ya a la susodicha—lo interrumpió Hermione y su novio lo entendió. La tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a él y poder sostenerla por si algo más ocurría.  
Theo le sonrió con mucha efusividad. Tomó de la mano a su prometida, besándola en el proceso.  
—Esta señorita aquí me ha dado Amortenia—bufó indignado Theo, haciendo reír a los demás—Y ahora me voy a casar con ella, ¡de locos!  
Su prometida lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego sonrió amablemente. Le tendió la mano para estrecharla a los chicos.  
—Irina Cartell, la salvadora de la vida de Theo Nott—dijo orgullosa y la castaña rió divertida.  
—Encantada.  
—De hecho, Hermione, —dijo seria de pronto Irina—Creo que debo darte las gracias.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con las cejas fruncidas, llena de intriga.  
—Porque de no ser por ti, Theo seguiría teniendo la perspectiva errónea de las nacidas muggles y... bueno, ningún de nosotros estaríamos aquí.  
La castaña se sintió sonrojar.  
—Estás siendo más que amable, Irina.  
—No. Es verdad, de no ser por ti quizá seguiría siendo un purista cruel y vil—repuso ella con las cejas fruncidas, dramatizándolo un poco.  
—Y tú un dolor en el trasero. Espera...—se detuvo de pronto Theo— ¡Lo sigues siendo! —bromeó besándola para acallar sus quejas, haciendo que los otro rieran.  
—Es un bastardo, ¿lo ves? —fingió un puchero la chica.  
—La mayoría de los puristas son unos bastardos—le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.  
— ¿En serio, Granger? —preguntó una voz fría a sus espaldas. — ¿En serio nos tienes como unos bastardos? —hizo otra pregunta mientras se acercaba, taladrándola con esos ojos grises carentes de emoción alguna.  
Pero lejos de sentirse nerviosa, tensa o desdichada, se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de controlar todos sus sentimientos. Le sonrió con ligereza.  
—Sí, podría decir que sí—respondió y sintió a Tom tensarse a su lado. Lo miró para sonreírle y hacerle ver que estaba perfectamente.  
Draco ya había llegado por completo al pequeño círculo. Se había posicionado justo frete a la castaña. No se había permitido verla de pies a cabeza, porque sabía que lo que vería lo iba a poner a su merced. No dejaría que eso pasara y porque tampoco quería corroborar las manos de ese idiota inepto en su cuerpo.  
— ¿Y por qué ser ricos, elegantes e inteligentes nos hace unos bastardos? —volvió al ataque con otra pregunta. Ignorando por completo las miradas asesinas que recibía por parte de Theo, Harry y ese tal Tom. Sólo la miraba a ella. A sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que hace años no veía más que en sus recuerdos.  
—No eso los hace unos bastardos—respondió ella cansinamente—El que ustedes se crean superiores por tener todo lo anterior los hace unos engreídos, bastardos y elitistas—aclaró con amabilidad fingida.  
Draco soltó una risita burlona.  
—Estupideces, Granger.  
—Malfoy—interrumpió Harry con voz amenazante, pero el rubio no se inmutó en lo absoluto.  
—Es normal que las personas de tu estatus digan todo tipo de cosas ya que nunca han probado esta vida. Apuesto mi fortuna que de tener todo lo que yo tengo, serías mil veces peor que yo.  
Hermione rio genuinamente. Sabía que era una broma, él ya había bromeado con ese tema años atrás. Y cuando Draco la vio reír supo que estaba jodido, tenía que alejarse de ahí. Tenía que alejarse de ella en cuanto antes... o sino, estaría rogándole que lo perdonara y que le diera una oportunidad.  
—Disfruten y beban, yo invito—repuso luego de que se deleitara de escuchar la risa de su castaña. Se tomó de golpe su whisky y sin despedirse se alejó de ellos.  
—Lo siento, Hermione—se disculpó Theo de inmediato, pero por dentro brincaba de felicidad. Conocía a la perfección a su mejor amigo y con esas pocas palabras intercambiadas había comprobado que Draco Malfoy seguía colado por Hermione Granger. Ahora sólo quedaba una parte, que él lo admitiera. Y viendo esa obsesión que tenía por alejar a la gente que más le importaba, iba por mal camino.

...

De un sólo trago se tomó su... ¿cuarto? ¿Quinto? ¿Quizá sexta bebida de Whisky de fuego? Había perdido por completo la cuenta, pero como la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con un vaso de Whisky en la mano, ya casi no le hacía efecto. Hacían falta muchos vasos de whisky para noquearlo de borracho. ¿Cuándo había empezado ese amor por la bebida? Justo cuando vio partir a una castaña de su vida.  
Draco sonreía con coquetería a las mujeres que se encontraban en su Mansión, pensando en que lo mejor sería mantener una a su lado para dejar bien claro que él igual había continuado con su vida como ella lo había hecho. Aunque en realidad, Draco no había hecho más que recordar una y otra vez los momentos que pasó con la castaña y cuando esos recuerdos se acababan empezaba de nuevo. A veces, esforzaba su memoria para recordar la primera vez que la vio en Hogwarts y así el pasar de los años. Su parte menos favorita era llegar al presente y darse cuenta que ella no estaba ahí; era entonces cuando su nueva mejor amiga llamada bebida salía al rescate. Se suponía que la bebida debía borrarle la memoria y ahogar sus penas, pero sólo incrementaba los recuerdos y también lo hacía alucinar con que ella se encontraba en su habitación, esperándolo. Y se admitió que esas alucinaciones eran mucho mejor que esos recuerdos que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo después de un tiempo de tanto forzar su memoria. Entonces, por eso bebía, porque ahí la encontraba.  
—Hola, preciosa—tomó a una chica rubia por la cintura, pegándola hacia él un poco hosco. La chica al percatarse de que era Draco Malfoy sonrió coqueta y lo abrazó con confianza.  
Draco fingió sentirse halagado y se forzó así mismo en no buscar a ninguna castaña por el lugar. Platicó con algunos funcionarios del Ministerio y escuchó que Hermione ahora trabajaba ahí, pero él ya lo sabía. Lo había sabido hasta muchísimo antes que ella. Él había solicitado ese cambio. Sus papás estaban aquí, sus amigos estaban aquí, todo lo que ella siempre amó estaba aquí. Ella nunca debió haberse ido en primer lugar, él sí. Y eso era lo que haría: dejaría Londres para siempre para que ella pudiera vivir en paz.  
Luego de dos horas se rindió y la buscó con disimulo. Tenía que cuidarse de las miradas curiosas de la hambrienta prensa y del idiota de su amigo Theo, que sabía perfectamente estaría al asecho por si Draco sucumbía. Pero no lo haría, y mirar no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto?  
La encontró hablando con unos Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, con Potter y su novia la Comadreja pequeña y su estúpido novio, siempre tomándola de la cintura, como si temiera que Hermione en cualquier momento pudiera romperse en mil pedazos y él tuviera que encontrarse ahí para que eso no pasara. Miró con atención a la castaña, la notó aburrida aunque su rostro mostrara que prestaba atención al completo. No era así. No era así porque sus cejas no estaban fruncidas como cuando se concentraba en la biblioteca para leer algo o hacer alguna tarea. Así que sólo estaba parada, con una bebida en una mano y con la otra abrazándose a sí misma. Luego vio cómo ese idiota la envolvía entre sus brazos como un maldito pulpo pegajoso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla como si ella fuera suya? ¿Nadie le había dicho a ese idiota que Hermione iba a ser para siempre de él? No importaba que él no estuviera su lado. Hermione era suya, así como él era suyo. ¿No sabía ese pobretón que el corazón roto de su castaña latía dolorosamente para él? Ambos tenían el corazón roto, y eso era lo que más los unía.  
De pronto, la vio alejarse del círculo en el que se encontraba y a su estúpido novio demasiado ocupado con los otros como para seguirla. El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a moverse para alcanzarla y ni siquiera recordaba haber dado la orden a sus piernas para que se movieran con tanta rapidez y desesperación.  
Ella había estado con anterioridad en su Mansión. La había traído un par de veces para que pudiera superar el episodio que había tenido aquí con la loca de su tía Bella y juntos habían logrado superar ese obstáculo. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que el lugar favorito de Hermione era el invernadero personal que estaba en el ala sur de su mansión, lejos del banquete de su amigo Theo. La siguió en silencio, deteniéndose varias veces para dar dos pasos atrás, luego arrepentirse y caminar aun con mayor rapidez. La vio abrir la puerta del lugar e internarse ahí. Draco hizo lo mismo pero con más sigilo, posándose después detrás unas flores para mirarla. Ahora sí se permitió mirarla a conciencia. Se veía despampanante en ese vestido negro, resultaba un arma mortal ese color en su piel, dejando ver de manera descarada esa espalda perfecta que tantas veces besó hasta el amanecer. Su cuello descubierto lo invitaban a cortar la distancia que los separaba y oler ese aroma que lo volvió loco en Hogwarts y que lo seguía haciendo hasta el momento.  
Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos, ahí mismo y besarla hasta desfallecer como solía hacer años atrás. Verla dolía, dolía mucho.  
Sin poder evitarlo, dio los pasos que revelarían su presencia.  
—Lo siento—se disculpó ella de brazos cruzados, dándose la vuelta de pronto. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que se trataba del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.  
—Granger, para odiar a los bastardos puritas pareces muy feliz aquí en mi invernadero—dijo sonando arrogante y dando unos pasos más.  
Hermione rodó los ojos.  
—Ya me iba—repuso acercándose a él sin darse cuenta—Sólo quería ver las flores.  
—Ya las viste—atacó él un poco hosco. Ella no dijo nada, suspiró y casi lo pasó de largó cuando él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca— ¿Cómo lo has logrado?  
Ella lo miró confundida.  
—Sabes a qué me refiero.  
—La verdad es que no, Malfoy.  
Él alzó una ceja inquisitiva.  
— ¿Ahora soy Malfoy otra vez? —preguntó con dolor exagerado e hizo un puchero. — ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos? Eres insensible.  
Hermione le dio una mirada furibunda, dispuesta a irse en cuanto antes para no seguir escuchando sus burlas.  
— ¿Cuál es la obsesión de tu bobo novio de aferrarse a ti por la cintura? —preguntó otra vez. La vio darse la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—Tenía dudas. Y tengo mi teoría.  
— ¿Teoría?  
Él asintió con la cabeza con indiferencia. Mostrándose interesado de repente en las flores que veía a diario ahí para poder recordarla.  
—Sí, te aprisiona a él para que así tú no vengas corriendo a mis brazos—dijo con malicia, sonriéndole de lado y acercándose a ella como un depredador.  
Hermione conocía bien esa mirada No había amor, ni compasión o dulzura en esos ojos grises, glaciares. No había nada de la plata derretida que solían mirarla hace años. Sólo frialdad.  
—No veo a Tom por aquí—dijo ella fingiendo duda— ¡Y tampoco me veo a mí corriendo a tus brazos! —Dijo con sorpresa sobreactuada— ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? ¿Qué se siente darse cuenta que no eres tan irremplazable después de todo?  
Él frunció las cejas como respuesta, pretendiendo que buscaba una respuesta a esa pregunta.  
—No lo sé, Granger. Soy irremplazable. De otro modo, ¿Por qué estarías aquí?  
Creía que la tenía.  
—Porque hay demasiada gente ahí adentro y Tom realmente necesita perderle el miedo a hablar con gente del Ministerio.  
Pero no la tenía. Se había alejado simplemente para darle oportunidad a ese idiota.  
—Pudiste ir al tocador de damas—volvió al ataque.  
Hermione asintió con ligereza.  
—Supongo. Pero no quería encontrarme con nadie que me hiciera miles y miles de preguntas.  
Draco la observó durante unos segundos más  
—No. Es porque sabes qué pasó en este lugar.  
La vio fruncir el ceño y con una mano tocarse la barbilla, como si tratara de recordar algo.  
— ¿Seguro? ¿Yo? ¿No me confundes con alguien más? —preguntó dudosa, queriéndolo sacar de sus casillas.  
—Recuerdo perfectamente que te hice el amor en ese lugar—dijo fuera de sí, apuntando el lugar con el dedo índice y con la otra tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. —No puedes negar que lo has olvidado, Granger—la tomó con ambas manos, sintiendo que todo encajaba, que los colores volvían a su vista y que respiraba mejor debido a que la tenía así de cerca. Sintió sus piernas ligeramente débiles y arrastró a su castaña hasta una mesa casi vacía para apoyar un poco de su peso ahí. —No creo que esos gritos pasen a la historia así como así—le susurró al oído—O tus gemidos—susurró desde su oreja hasta su boca. No besándola todavía, pero casi.  
—Aléjate, Malfoy—le advirtió con voz temblorosa, con ambos ojos cerrados fuertemente y controlándose a no sucumbir ante la tentación. Pero le estaba resultando sumamente doloroso sentirlo pegada a ella por completo, que la tomara así, que la viera así.  
—Pero no quieres que me aleje. Jamás lo has querido, ¿no eso me dijiste la última vez?  
Abrió los ojos de golpe, creyendo ver en los del rubio algo de desesperación y tristeza pero cuando volvió a parpadear se encontró con los mismos ojos glaciares y burlones de hace rato.  
— ¿Que no tienes una señorita esperando por ti? No la hagas esperar más—dijo con brusquedad, tratando de empujarlo, pero todo intento fue en vano. Sólo lograba que él presionara más su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
—No me necesita como tú ahora. Puedo verla después.  
Hermione se removió con desesperación, alcanzando a darle un buen golpe en la entre pierna.  
—Lo último que te dije fue que no me importaba lo que fueras, que yo te amaba aun así—dijo ella de repente, alejándose unos pasos y mirando cómo se había encogido de dolor por su golpe—Pero, eso no importa. La clave de todo esto es, ¿qué fue lo que tú me dijiste? —se acercó a él para darle un leve empujoncito— ¿Qué me dijiste?  
Draco poco a poco se estaba recuperando del golpe. Dejó que Hermione lo empujara unas veces más hasta tomarla por las muñecas y ahora acorralarla contra la pared.  
—Dije que ya no te amaba y que fueras a otro lado a encontrar a alguien pudiera darte lo que yo ya no sentía—gruñó el rubio, forcejando un poco con la castaña—Eso dije, Granger.  
—Y seguí tu consejo, Malfoy. Ahora tengo un novio que me adora y...  
—Pero tú a él no, un poco injusto de tu parte, ¿no crees?  
—Claro que lo quiero—se quejó molesta—Le debo mucho, le quiero mucho y haría cualquier cosa por él.  
Draco no lo soportó más y estampó su boca contra la suya, haciéndola callar de una vez por todas. Ella se removió desesperada al principio, molesta por lo que estaba haciendo y cuando él creyó que cedería se quedó inmóvil. No le devolvió el beso.  
— ¿Terminaste? —Le preguntó ella con una ceja inquisitiva— ¿Has terminado con tu show "todas mías"? —frunció las cejas y lo miró con furia.  
Pero Draco no creía aún que ella no le había devuelto el beso. No la había sentido temblar bajo su piel. Nada. Lentamente, la soltó con las cejas fruncidas.  
—He tomado demasiado, Granger—musitó unos segundos después de mirarla fijamente—No te ilusiones. Si no te quise entonces, tampoco ahora. —mintió con elegancia. La miró un par de segundos más, y se fue.  
Dejándola con el corazón roto.

...

Hermione fue a la mesa que compartía con Tom, Harry, Ginny y otras personas más. Se había pasado el tiempo suficiente en el baño para controlarse a sí misma y arreglarse por completo el maquillaje. Había logrado no caer en su trampa, pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta que lo seguía amando.  
— ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Tom con tono preocupado— ¿Todo en orden?  
 _No_ , pensó Hermione, pero ¿qué le podía decir? Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía con amabilidad.  
—Todo bien. Me encontré con unas chicas que iban en mi curso en Hogwarts y...  
— ¡Su atención todos! —interrumpió Blaise a la castaña, hablando desde el micrófono para que todo mundo pudiera escucharlo. — ¡Es momento de las emotivas charlas! —Rió—Esto será una sola probadita de todo lo que veremos ese día, ¿eh? Theo, te dejo el micrófono.  
Theo sonrió con alegría y fue hasta el escenario.  
—Bueno, lo que yo diré será una sorpresa. Así que tienen que esperar hasta el día de la boda, chismosos—bromeó—Pero sé de alguien que muere por hablar frente a todos ustedes. —se detuvo y buscó entre el público— ¿Malfoy?  
Todos buscaron con los ojos al susodicho, comenzaron a cuchichear mientras él dejaba de sonreír por completo, con copa en mano y junto a una chica diferente que hace unas horas. Fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y levemente negó con la cabeza.  
—Eres el anfitrión, mi amigo. Es tu deber, ven o te hechizaré.  
Draco suspiró mil veces y como si le estuvieran haciendo la maldición Imperius y él se estuviera resistiendo fue hasta el escenario.  
—Magos y brujas de Londres, el príncipe de Slytherin—dramatizó Theo con voz grave, haciendo que todo su público riera.  
Draco tomó el micrófono y trató de no mirar en cierto punto del público, porque sabía de sobra que ella se encontraba ahí. Suspiró un par de veces y luego decidió que diría estupideces.  
—Estoy aquí para constatar que mi amigo Theo está bajo la maldición Imperius y que no quiere casarse—dijo seriamente y los que conocían al rubio rieron y los que no hicieron muecas de confusión o disgusto.  
— ¡Ya quisieras! —Gritó Irina con altivez mientras besaba a su prometido— ¡Es mío por propia voluntad!  
Draco rodó los ojos.  
—Sí, claro. Veamos cuanto te dura el gustito, corazón. —atacó como una amante celosa y haciendo que Irina y Theo rieran gustosos. Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, mirándolos fijamente. Verlos era como la definición gráfica de una buena relación. Jamás había visto a su mejor amigo ver a alguien de esa forma. Nunca. —Déjenme hablarles de un bastardo que llevo conociendo toda mi vida y que, debo admitir, jamás creí verlo así. —Se detuvo de nuevo, riéndose de sí mismo— ¿Realmente debo hacer esto, Theo?  
Theo asintió con la cabeza, ocultando su emoción de ver a su amigo en el escenario y mostrando un poco de su humanidad. Giró la cabeza un poco, como si nada, para ver si la castaña lo miraba como él esperaba, pero la vio hablando con Tom con las cejas fruncidas.  
—De acuerdo, bien—se sacudió sus rubios cabellos, tratando de sacarse los nervios que amenazaban con atacarlo—Lo conozco desde que llegué a Hogwarts, pero gracias al cielo no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguirme como un perrito faldero—miró a Crabbe y Goyle y todos rieron—Luego conocimos a otro Slytherin que me desbanca por completo a la hora de ser arrogante y superficial. Hey, hola, Blaise, ¿Cómo estás? —Rio y el moreno le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa—Y como no, nuestra querida Pansy, tan irritante, molestosa como necesaria en nuestros días. Más irritante que necesaria, diría yo—le mandó un beso volado—Estuvimos juntos durante mucho tiempo y siempre soportando todas mis decisiones... —se detuvo nuevamente, sabía que terminaría hablando de aquello—Apoyaron todo lo que he hecho, aun cuando la última estupidez que hice casi me cuesta la vida—sonrió de lado—Y jamás me soltaron. Sobretodo Theo Nott, a quien yo admiro más. ¿Por qué? Porque él no huyó cuando encontró el amor de su vida.  
Theo se tensó en su lugar, así como Blaise y Pansy. ¿Debían subir y detenerlo?  
—Cuando el amor tocó a su puerta, él abrió sonriente y lo dejó pasar. Disfrutó de su compañía, justo como yo lo hice en un principio. Compartieron cosas, secretos, besos, caricias, momentos inolvidables...—tragó saliva—Y aun sabiendo que no merecía todo eso, a una mujer tan maravillosa como lo es Her.. Irina—carraspeó—Se arriesgó. La amó aun todavía más fuerte de lo que hizo al principio, luchó para merecerla y hacerla feliz y no le mintió como yo lo hice diciéndole que no la amaba y que nunca lo hizo. No la dejó ir con la esperanza de que otro la encontrara y la hiciera feliz. No dejó que su corazón se rompiera y en el proceso romper con todo lo bello que compartieron. Por eso quiero brindar, por Theo Nott y el increíble amor que le tiene a Irina. —alzó su copa, esperando que los demás lo igualaran. Y así lo hicieron.  
Hermione lo miraba con fijeza, anonadada y entumecida por el shock. ¿Había dicho que...?  
Lo vio bajar del escenario, abrazar a Theo e Irina y luego desapareció entre la multitud de gente. Sin decir una palabra, Hermione se levantó de la mesa y comenzó su búsqueda por todo el lugar, tomándole más tiempo de lo previsto.  
La amaba, la amaba tanto como ella a él. Con esa esperanza esparcida por todo el cuerpo fue al lugar donde creyó que él estaría.  
Su habitación.  
— ¿Hola? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Sentía raro el estómago y las piernas le temblaban un poco— ¿Draco?  
Vio una puerta abrirse, revelando a un Draco hecho un desastre y con los ojos llorosos.  
—Granger—dijo sorprendido. —¿Theo te mandó a buscarme? En seguida bajo. —dijo sin mirarla, yéndose al otro lado de la habitación, hacia su balcón.  
—No—respondió ella siguiéndolo—He venido yo sola. Draco, lo que dijiste...  
—¡No cambia nada! —gritó volteándose de repente y haciendo que ella pegara un brinco hacia atrás. —Tu encontraste a alguien, yo no quiero encontrar a nadie...  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó ella con ojos llorosos, acercándose a él y tomando su rostro con ambas manos—¿Por qué nos separaste? ¿Por qué nos rompiste así? ¡Lo teníamos todo!  
Draco tensó su barbilla, temblaba de pies a cabeza y lo único que quería era besarla hasta perder la consciencia.  
—No te merezco...  
Hermione gimió de desesperación.  
—¿Y quien te crees tu para decidir lo que merezco o no? ¡No me diste elección! Me mentiste diciéndome que no me amabas y...  
—¡Lo creíste todo tan fácil! —gritó él devuelta, quitando sus manos de su cara para tomar sus muñecas sin delicadeza—Después de todo lo que hice por ti, de las miles de demostraciones de mi amor hacia a ti, de mi devoción. ¡Una sola vez que te dije que no te amaba te fuiste! Como si lo estuvieras esperando—se quejó, dejando las lágrimas caer por su rostro.  
Hermione frunció las cejas.  
—Fuiste muy convincente, tus ojos...  
—¡Sabes que soy el puto maestro de la indiferencia, Granger! ¿No recuerdas las veces que engañé a Voldemort?  
—¿Por qué engañarme a mi?  
—Vete, Granger. Vete con Tom, haz tu vida. No me molestes más. No puedo darte lo que me pides. Eventualmente, solo voy a lastimarte. ¡Vete!  
Hermione ya no controlaba sus sollozos. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la muñeca. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos rodearla y unos labios contra los suyos. Esta vez, no dejó que pasara mucho tiempo para responderle y abrir la boca para darle paso a su lengua y que así estas se enzarzaran en una pelea desesperada. Se sintió desfallecer, sintió que el aire le volvía a los pulmones y la vitalidad le regresó por completo al cuerpo. Draco sintió que eso era la cúspide de sus alucinaciones, nada se comparaba a tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla tan frágil, embriagarse con su aroma a mujer y al delicioso _Champaign_ de su boca. La presionó contra una pared y la besó con desenfreno, le besó el cuello, le acarició las piernas, los glúteos, quiso sentirla toda antes de que tuviera que dejarla ir nuevamente.  
Dejó de besarla con dificultad, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso. La separó de su cuerpo unos centímetros y esa poca distancia que los separaba ya lo hacía sentir débil, sin vida. Pero prefería esa sensación a ver a una Hermione desdichada, insatisfecha e infeliz como él la haría sentir en un futuro.  
—Te amo, Granger, pero no puedo permitirte que estés a mi lado. No soy bueno para ti.  
Ella negó con la cabeza, queriendo acercarse a él nuevamente, pero fallando en el intento.  
—Draco, yo...  
—Vete, Granger. No me hagas decir cosas de las que después me pueda arrepentir. Por favor, déjame con este último recuerdo.  
Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero comenzó alejarse del rubio con múltiples lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.  
—No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en rompernos así, Malfoy, pero hasta yo tengo un límite. —dijo con firmeza, limpiándose las lágrimas con fiereza. —Realmente espero que encuentres lo que busques y que no te arrepientas de esta decisión.  
Draco había dejado de llorar, pero todavía no estaba de humor para ponerse su máscara de indiferencia.  
—Adiós para siempre Hermione Granger—susurró mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y de su corazón roto para siempre. 

LunaHHr


End file.
